


"aye, boss"

by Makuahine



Series: mormor oneshots [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Contracts, Demon Deals, Demons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Murder, One Shot, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine
Summary: [Black Butler AU]A young James suffers from abuse by the hands of his parents.  A demon arrived in the form of a tiger, offering so much more.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty
Series: mormor oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574
Kudos: 2





	"aye, boss"

"Oh, how unfortunate...just look at you." The demon gave a wicked smile with nothing but sharp teeth, "You're in so much pain you can't even lift a finger. How many times does this make it?" The beast mused, "Not like it matters, since it will only happen many times again if you don't do something about it."

  
The demon, in the form of a mighty tiger, stood over what appeared to be a child's body, that or a body of a teen who was small and malnourished. Either way, it was just another tasteful young soul in the eyes of an ageless being, "I can help you. Make all of this go away. All you have to do is make a contract with me."

  
The boy beneath him grunted as he tried to lift his hand. The tiger watched as the hand finally landed on his head, ruffling his fur. He chuffed in amusement, not expecting the human to have at least this much strength left in him. Though he was pleased, souls with this determination always tasted good. 

  
"I...want a contract." The boy's voice was pained, it probably hurt to breathe and to speak. The demon growled and placed his giant paw down onto the other's chest, "Give me a name and I shall serve you." The small body beneath him coughed and his hand retracted to cradle what seemed to be bruised ribs. And with a gaze and tone of the sharpest resentment, he spoke his name and the first order, "Kill them, Sebastian." 

  
The tiger nodded and jumped off the boy, "Aye, boss." A dark smoke permeated the room as the tiger's paws grew into hands and feet as he took human form. The tiger now man left the room. There was a morbid silence at first but that was short lasted. The sounds of pained screams filled the large house and he couldn't help but grin with satisfaction.

  
The screams of his abusers brought him a joy he had never experienced before. That joy lasted even after the voices stopped and the demon re-entered the room. He grunted as the demon, now known as Sebastian, slid his arms under his legs and back to pick him up.

  
"Set the house on fire." Sebastian raised his brow as he looked down at the boy in his arms, "You sure boss?" James rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure. Now burn it down. There is a family estate I can stay at while our main house gets repaired." Answered with a simple nod, "Aye, boss."

Sebastian set him down by the front door and walked back into the house. Five minutes passed and he could smell the scent of smoke. He turned his head away from the scent. Just when the scent came, so did his tiger. He relaxed his muscles as he was picked up again, making the effortless painful. 

James was carried out of the mansion, halfway to the front gate. Sebastian stopped walking and turned to face the estate. He could feel the warmth of the flames as they consumed all things wretched, "From this day on, you'll be my servant."

  
"Aye, boss."

  
"Let's head to the other Moriarty estate."

  
Sebastian turned around and began walking, "Aye, boss."


End file.
